Deadly Cupid
by KuriCurry
Summary: Someone is behind it all, in the end the real motives will be revealed. As for now, Ayumu and Eyes need to find the answer to the riddles. But something more is found...Without knowing [ AyumuEyes ]
1. Verse 1

**Disclaimer:** It will always be a NO! I don't own it

**Moi Memo: **It was supposed to be a present for all of you people if you get the riddles right. But then again, it's my fault for not even updating on time. So here it goes… Maybe I can make it last until next year's valentines… Evil laugh Just kidding….

This story happens two months after Kanone left for Germany. A stage is set for two people, both their lives at stake... But is it really? 

Oki, no more interruptions...

**Verse 1**

**Plans Are Made**

.o.o.o.oOOo.o.o.o.

Soft sounds of gentle dripping water and a soft yellow light—nothing else came from the massive place that stood out quite actually of the building where it was situated in.

It was quite a huge room, and an obviously special one at that. It had a black grand piano, which seemed really well taken care of, on its semi-living room. A massive bed inside yet another fully furnished room could be seen from the slight door ajar from the lock. It had heavy silk drapes on its window which made it look rather regal. Like something straight out from the old times of France

A soft ring…then another, and another…

The door of the bathroom opened, the slim figure that came out was obviously annoyed at the sound that was made from the small phone. The still wet silken haired figure was wearing nothing but a greenish robe. It wasn't even tied properly because of the incessant ringing…The darkness in the room and the soft lights from the other buildings made his exposed skin look starlit...

As he finally stopped the incessant ringing

"Eyes Rutherford…Good Morning..."

He sat down on the huge satin covered bed, removing some of his wet hair of his serene yet vexed face, it still have some bubbles on it, the phone call was really bad timing...

"Yes?"

He was used to this, ever since he knew he was a blade child… ever since he was born… Calls, like this one were nothing new to the azure eyed child. He knew he was now the leader of those who are damned to die. Although he never wanted this title as sure as no one would have, he had no choice on that. To fight such fate, one must look forward without fears nor any hints of doubts…

"Do you like riddles?"

He didn't answer anyways it would be useless to even reply at all. He wasn't one to speak when it didn't really matter. Yet another hunter, it was no wonder to him where they would get his number after all he was a star in the music industry and a commercial model… so it would probably be just a click or key away to find his number and complete whereabouts

"You'll get to answer one, but you won't be able to save yourself… You will be answering for another person's life"

"Is this all?"

He was about to put down the phone as the hunter almost seemed to have pleaded on the other line.

"Wait, Rutherford… don't get too excited, the stage is yet to be set… and you will be the one to uncover the riddle…"

"I'll need to save, who?"

"You'll see, Rutherford"

"Why would I even go and help you set the stage, tell me that"

"Cause you have no choice Rutherford, I have already implanted a bomb in one of your other friend's apartments and you can't just use your intelligence to save them, you do have a choice to just leave it to fate … and if you want them to be included in this even though you can just be a good little pianist and follow my instructions… It's your choice"

"Fine"

"Good! I know you'd say yes no matter what Rutherford , we'll meet at the old reservoir, 10 a.m. Don't dare be late"

He thought for a moment why the female voice in the phone sounded vaguely familiar. But he had no time to think about such small trivial things. He had about 10 minutes to get to the reservoir, and even though it was not that far and the fact that he had his own car and driver… This one day though, was one of those days he detested the most… Once though he had liked it... once...

But for now, all thoughts had to stop for a while; he had a shower to finish... as he put down the phone. And went inside the already lit bathroom... going back to the silence that adored the room before... the massive place was once again in its solemn peace...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The woman had put down the phone, not really knowing what the main plan was or what objectives really lay behind all of these, she wished no harm to Eyes though… but she knew that it wouldn't really be something of a plan that was dangerous… Not to Eyes… but to the other that was included in this… She wasn't so sure about the other's safety. But she would follow nonetheless to the end of this, no matter what maybe because she had no further choice now… it had begun and so forth it must end…

So...what did you think? You know how'd I know what you think? By reviewing of course! It'll be much appreciated...!


	2. Verse 2

**Disclaimer: **A couple more of these disclaimers, and I think I'd be insane...

**Moi Memo: **Still the same, but no riddle just yet... It'll come with the third chapter... Oh, and Thanks to **Tiffany sempai** (a.k.a _Kousuke Asazuki) _For giving me the whole building idea for the upcoming chapters... Arigato desu! And Thanks for the readers, for well... reading..

Riddles will come soon enough, but for now... another part of the plan is made. A peril to both the players ... let it begin... 

**Verse 2**

**It would seem**

**.o.o.o.oOOo.o.o.o.**

Why he hadn't return the phone after he won the game, he never really could tell. But he was thankful for it anyways and the fact that Rio had never asked for it back. Madoka had strangely enough, never questioned why he even had it … Maybe it was just one of the prizes of their deadly game not just declared. He wouldn't really know, but for now… someone was calling him and on such a special day too. And it seemed it was not even a registered number

"Hello?"

"Narumi's little brother…How are you doing this fine day?" A female voice, a strangely accented one at that

_Silence_

This was eerie…only five other people knew about this number and these five wouldn't have called him at all to just ask how he was doing..., he hadn't even recently given it to anyone else…

_What was this then? A stalker? No, that wouldn't be it, now would it?_

"A stage if you have made your decision will be set for you and for another…"

_A hunter_

"Another?"

"You would love to know, wouldn't you? The only thing you need to know is that whoever it is, their life depends on your logical thinking…Narumi's Little brother"

_Maybe another Blade child…but why would they? What for exactly? And who?_

He wanted to know the conditions of this said stage of course, he couldn't really let anyone die because of him. But it would probably be one of the Blade Children he would be saving

"You know the old Reservoir?I know you do, so go there 10:00 am, and await further directives Narumi's little brother"

He didn't mind the fact that twice the woman on the phone had addressed him only as Kiyotaka's little brother... he was used to it he'd guess... And it didn't really matter anyways... It mattered who it was he was going to be saving

If it was Kousuke he had to save though, he honestly knew he wouldn't have cared. He had been one to break so many promises already— too much than anyone could take. And he had no interest in helping him, as he was sure the red haired teen didn't either if the circumstances called for it. But maybe he did, well he wouldn't know until that had happened or if it was really Kousuke he would be saving. Rio, she would first try to save herself try to best whoever held her captive, but then again she wasn't that capable of handling herself. She was after all really very clumsy and she had been caught before. If it was Ryoko, she could have been caught by another kind of trap, one that needed much intellect to solve. No offense to the energetic girl, but she wasn't that smart, Rio was way smarter than her in more ways than one. Eyes? How would he get caught in the first place? He always held an ace card until the very last. He wasn't one to ever give up, even though it would seem he didn't even need to think of giving up. Everything he seemed to do was effortless on his part…

But indeed, if it was him… That would be just fine with him, and he would in a way be thankful for the opportunity

… as he prepared to leave he was rather grateful that his sister-in-law was in that much needed vacation of hers

He lingered on the thought some more.

If it was Eyes he needed to save, he wouldn't really mind. Actually he felt he would… strange enough, he would love saving that fallen blade child. The fact that Eyes would be helpless and would probably be grateful for his help. He would owe him greatly for saving his life, and that would be the first time he would ever see that surreal child actually needing any help at all… With that pale skin of his, that perfect shade of blue that seems to blind you in its fatal withstanding gaze… Perfectly framed with those silver locks…He just loved tha—

Do I Lo—?…

"It's, I mean I…I would enjoy saving Eyes …"

With that unbreakable demeanor, even in rain, even in his most desperate hour, I will give him my answer… as to why the Blade children were ever born…I will do what I can, and I will not run from this…not anymore

Ayumu Narumi had now decided upon his fate along with Rutherford's… What awaits them, is for the huntress to show both of them…

Although they were yet to know this wasn't that much deadly as it was as to who was really behind it all… How everything would fit so perfectly, this person knew how brilliant it was, and how it would all hurt in the end… how it would be painful, but it didn't really matter right now... for selflessness and fate's sake... it didn't

As long as

It would end the way it was planned…

**Bittersweet…**

Hmm, that was really short... But that's how it is...R&R please?


	3. Verse 3

**Disclaimer**: I'll get a contract someday. And buy the whole freaking production ! Nyahaha…

**Xaphiel**: Plainly put, guys…she doesn't own it.

**Kris:** Shus!

**Moi Memo's:** Had a little time before dinner. So Here! And thanks to _Crede_, _bluerosety, Joan Mistress of Magic_ and _Tiffany sempai, _Will glomp you guys to death later.

**Verse 3**

**Water **

**.o.o.o.oOOo.o.o.o**

It agitated him more as he came towards his living room. There littered more than a dozen boxes of chocolates. And maybe a million or so flowers that littered the floor and the windows as he calmly brushed some off of his piano and walked on. It was true, that the court officials had already made his rabid and some decent fans give him clear distance. This though, wasn't part of the contract that was made. As he sighed looking for the door of his flat wondering how they just happened to fill the whole damned flat with tiny flowers. He knew this was going to happen, and what had vexed him more was the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop the floods of gifts.

_Why don't you like it when people give you what you deserve?_

He frowned deeper, if it was possible at the thought of Kanone's words that he honestly didn't want to remember right now. He knew how he missed him. But thinking about the past really does nothing to soothe the present. Quite actually it does the opposite, unlike some people would like to think.

As he checked himself uninterestedly at the mirror, more of a habit then a need if one could say so. He walked swiftly to his limousine.

Of course, no one could resist staring and actually gawking at him while he walked to his fancy car. But some people have gotten pretty good at hiding their stares. As his sleeveless turtle neck shirt that accentuated his form was cloaked over by a regal silken capelet that just came over his hands and had sewed in holes showing his shoulders off. The stares died down. As his driver welcomed his presence, as he simply nodded

"The old reservoir"

And with that instruction, they drove off.

_The most beautiful mistake ever made…_

As he looked at the hazel haired boy confusion etched on his features. The other just came closer gently tracing his mouth at the thought. The only person that could stand his cold and depthless gaze, that was Kanone, and the only one who always stood by—

_But he wasn't here…. So … it wasn't always was it?_

He went out of his limousine and watched it fade from his sight before even moving. Nothing but a soft gale as he started to walk forth without seeming to look overly concerned. While thinking on what best to do.

He was already claimed into the trap since the call, so no turning back now. Quite actually he was curious now as to who he will be saving. Maybe he didn't want to save anyone, right now?

He simply smirked at the devilish thought. As his lips returned to the straight line it always was. Yet another damned life saved by his own wretched existence…

A slight ringing, as he broke off the contemplation

"So, you're here already…**good boy**"

He searched for the voice. Letting his gaze fall on everything, as he sought out the huntress this person had sufficiently hidden completely from view.

"…we, I was expecting you here earlier though, trouble brought about by that fame of yours, perhaps?"

That was a sore mistake for the hunter. He quickly heard the word _we _and that was a horrid mistake. To let one in on your number a slightly amateur hunter in his midst…He simply tilted his head to the side and walked on. Estimating his opponent once again

"There's a key…and only one door for that…"

He saw the key…as he stopped. Planning his next move, this was very much like chess wasn't it… death for every fault. But he had no life to spare… but he had a lot of tact…that would be what he would fight with

"The longer you wait, the less time you have on solving the riddle…Rutherford"

He simply quirked one eyebrow. And thought on, not really worrying about what was said

Reason would've made it impossible for him to die if he didn't enter. He'd probably drown, water was perhaps what the riddle was about. If he was to drown, then he had to solve it before it filled up. So the riddle would be something that made the reservoir fill up to the brim. With these little facts in mind… he took one last look, escape would be forbidden, as he saw the upper part of the building sealed shut. What was death to him now?

"Quickly Rutherford…I'm **loosing** fortitude…"

As he entered

All of his assumptions were dead on accurate.

The room was filling up already. His shoes were wet, not that it mattered. He quickly found his exit but as he walked towards it –

"Do you think I'll let you off that easy? Giving your shoes a mild wash then nothing? Declare the riddle if you have it already…"

He quickly walked to the supposed exit after being mildly lectured by the hunter. Giving trust to whoever it was, he gave his full concentration to the task at hand seeing that this door was as lock as the entrance was.

The room was square, filling up… strange enough…he saw a dimmed outline of a clock, he wanted of course to examine it closely. As he did so, he took off his outer cloak… and dove with natural grace.

The clock was normal… but he noticed, just atop this watch was water dripping. He swam towards the dripping and started counting. His eyes seemed to go blank for a horrid while… This didn't make much sense to him right now…to guess the riddle… this was insane

"Hurry Rutherford, you might die as well…."

He hardly heard that warning, as his mind raced… He was starting to build the riddle on his head now. As he started to look for more clues to his riddle that would kill him at the instance of a mistake or a lost second. He noticed the room was almost half filled. And the clock was now wrong. And it actually stopped at twelve o' clock precisely.

He now moved towards the exit and stood. As he let his own reckoning be the judge of all of this…

Quietly though, a soft whisper is heard…amongst the gush of all the flowing water…

"And may it be swift, for the waters that will claim you will have no mercy…As I myself will spare you none…"

Hands delicately placed on the one sided glass window on the other side of the puzzle. He watched an angel slowly drown… eyes closed… in silent comprehension…

Thanks once again to those who reviewed and will review…Peace …! Here's some ….uh…lolli's for everyone ! Hmm, quite actually read the whole thing all over again.. and changed some words... and added some in...! How do you guys stand this story? The chapters are so freaking short and weird! LOL


	4. Verse 4

**Disclaimer:** I, indeed am a spoiled brat… But it doesn't mean I own Spiral ! But you wait …Someday…_smirk_

**Moi Memo: **Just a two chapters to go… An epilogue, and the last bit of this… Hope you forgive the mild idleness… I lost my Spiral muse. And am just continuing this for the sake of those who reviewed. (Here's to you guys ! glomped everybody who reviewed)

Half and half the riddles are shown, a full circle is made…whose fate shall end it…? 

**Verse 4**

**Bridges**

**.o.o.o.oOOo.o.o.o**

He simply rode on that small bike of his carrying all of his weight, as he finally got free of that annoying girl. How she knew he had somewhere to go. He wondered, as she just simply showed up right in front of their apartment. It was as if she had him on radar or something. It wasn't that impossible anyways. And of course she wanted to go with him, and reasoned that she didn't have anything better to do. He had to make a lot of excuses until she finally let him off. That had been a bit hard. Hiyono had been persistent Luckily, she finally gave up, seeing as his stubbornness would lead them both nowhere, and the fact that he would ask for help if he really needed it, she was assured of his confidences in her. Or at least that was what Hiyono liked to think. And who would he even call for help, other than her that is.

Ayumu sighed, as he saw the reservoir once more. Wherein he last saw Eyes and the others. Where they supposedly left for the bst…after the events that had occurred to them all, was the dead chief's body even removed…? He hoped so, or in the least…the reservoir was big…so maybe he wouldn't end up the same room as he…He stepped forward now, as he saw a note pasted on the door that was visibly meant for him…

The fallen other has already entered,

Five minutes or more has passed since…

And yours is a task to be enjoyed…

Save what sheds beauty upon the world, Narumi…

As it is assured…  
That the other…will save you…

…_Sheds beauty upon…_

"Rutherford…"

As he dawned on this small piece of information, his pulse quickened… what if…he couldn't save him…? And he ends up living, while the other dies because of him! Because of the fact that he took so long to come here, It was hardly… he didn't want that…this was harder than he thought… maybe, if he didn't enter no harm would come to his… to Eyes, mentally correcting himself, but he…

His phone rang, as he simply pressed a button to answer it… uninterested, holding it to his side…the phone was loud enough… so he didn't need to lift it up. And in all honesty, he didn't wish to… he was somewhat irked by this game right now. His hopes of having to save Eyes weren't giving him the satisfaction that he wanted at all. Not like when he was thinking of the circumstances they would be in. These felt wrong now, as if he had wished for it somehow…

"Narumi, enter…for the others life is in danger…for even if **he** solves the riddle of his…only the others life will be saved…and that is **your **pathetic little life…"

He surveyed the entrance before anything, as he saw no other clues…he simply entered as his pulse grew a whole lot faster.

Motors started to sound… as he directly saw a huge wooden bridge in front of him…

"The whole room, Narumi…is implanted with bombs…"

Voice, clear…but where? He looked harder., this was virtual…almost everything was… As his background was that of a scenic mountain and the likes. With the wind to boot quite actually very ill-humored indeed, It was almost realistic. He crouched down, and examined the three neon balls before everything else…

He took one, and as he did… a beeping sound now echoed… and as he took the ball, he saw that it was…probably, just one of the bombs that was in the room. Two of the balls were bombs, and the other one was a simple rubber ball. He'd seen this things before… the colorful designs… and the lines that adorned the other two balls… as he stood up, leaving the balls on the ground. He looked to the bridge… and it was passable… but the poles holding the latches of the bridge was metal…and was obviously detachable via remote. So, he couldn't simply cross the bridge… he had to cross the bridge… but…

"Hurry, the other one seems to have gotten the riddle already… He is…indeed far smarter than you, Narumi…it only took him like 7 minutes to SAVE YOUR LIFE and hmm, how long will it take for you on the other hand to KILL HIM?"

It didn't matter, although, it unnerved him a little… He'd rather die in place of the other. The fact that Rutherford's death would be his fault…he couldn't bear that…he couldn't think on the possibility of the other dying at all… It was like something… so unreal to him. He had to quicken his pace here

Only two balls fitted in his arms perfectly, the other always slipped… His eyes glazed as he stared at the balls… and then back to the bridge… and at the other side of the bridge were slots… three slots probably…

THIS…was easy… as he smirked… he just had to practice… and perhaps… he'd be able to save _him_. As what he had honestly wanted, and what he dreamed of doing for a while now…

"You're life… my dear little ignorant one… is saved…"

He was testing himself now… trying out his theory… his hands grew a little sweaty… pulse quickened now and his breathing was somehow distorted right then. He couldn't take this. Not this kind of pressure on him, and the fact that … he would be the one at fault for the other's death… NO… he couldn't let it… he tried once more… and tried… he would have to do this flawlessly. One mistake… and the other was death's new captive…

"about 8 minutes late of the other… HURRY Narumi, if you wish to see your friend…He might not be able to stand anymore of his… little riddle…"

Woah.. that was indeed confusing now wasn't it? And pretty short too… XD Anywho… This is all almost over anyways… Green Apple mint iced tea for everyone instead! I'm sorry if All I did was revamp the whole thing…I needed to understand what I was exactly trying to do anyways.


	5. Verse 5

**Disclaimer:** Nope, never was mine

**Moi Memo:** So? How you all been doing people! I almost forgot I had an account at Isn't that just the funniest thing ever?

I was reading some fictions and then bam! I remembered… Hey? Wasn't I like a writer here in some weird point in time…?

**Adele**: Just get to the point!  
**Kris**: Hmm, how'd the hell you get here? Aren't you supposed to be—

**Adele:** Here's the fiction everyone… sorry for the wait…

**Kris:** THAT'S MY SPEECH DAMN YOU!

_Italics are thoughts_, **Bold emphasis**

For both are saved, for both shall fail

What might be the truth… depends on only one.

**Verse 5**

**Saving your Savior**

.o.o.o.oOOo.o.o.o.

"At the point in time"

He honestly couldn't breathe now, but he had to declare this… he felt the water claiming him now. Eyes closed, still that stoic expression even if pain came to him in jolts now. Hands to door… as he tried to find yet another spot to say the whole riddle…

_Just … for the other's sake_

"Hmm? You'd still die you know that… even if you tell me the riddle…"

"At… "

A coughing fit… He really had to finish this now… and after so, it was fate's charm he had to rely on. He honestly didn't blame anyone… He wasn't supposed to live anyways… it's just he had… and maybe this is fate's way of punishing him

"Water droplets, double at rate every minute…"

"Very good…observation… I'm well over impressed… but the waters aren't… So I'm terribly sorry"

_…I really am Rutherford…_

Clenching his fists tightly… he had to finish this… his lungs probably had water in them right now… Not that he couldn't swim, as a matter of fact he was a good swimmer as well. Despite that slender body of his, he really could. He lifted his head up once again to that fond air his whole body had wracked for. He simply stated… in an irritatingly calm voice…

"11:59, half-filled, entire… reservoir…. 12:00 it would be full"

"…I… you… you're quite correct… "

His eyes opened… as the water left him no space to breathe now. He mouthed a couple of words… as he drifted into unconsciousness now… not caring in the least bit... As he fell to the floor just near the door for his exit

At the other side of this death trap… two people conversed… quite actually another pleaded as just one stared at the fallen form.

"LET HIM LIVE … HAVE PITY!"

"He … solved it, pretty little Eyes… That kindness of yours… I told you…"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? HE'S DROWNING OUT THERE!"

"For those who believe… their fates…are not… quite known to those who do not"

"What's…what's wrong with you…

The other just staring at the seemingly sleeping form, looking as if brought to rest, hair toyed by the falling torrents of water from above the room. Bringing it into a swirling frenzy, the face so serene… strands dancing forward… and then sideways… Showing some glittering parts of Eyes' face… as he slept there… slumbered… to his own demise.

"Never would have imagined such a person… even in my dreams…"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING… PLEASSE…. Please…

"Do your job… as I will mine"

Placing her mouth into the microphone now… she trembled as she stared at the other side of the huge room… They were but watchers… quite actually just her. She couldn't stand this… But she had to follow…

"Fasten up the pace…."

_Please…._

Narumi had it correct now. Juggling the tree wasn't so easy, the weights were obviously deemed worthy to be different, obviously for difficulty. Because this riddle was just so easy, what was Eyes' riddle he wondered. For him to have solved it without so much as 10 minutes to have to pass by like that. Must be as easy as his… But he didn't really think so. Whoever it was probably had high regards for the child prodigy. There was always nothing beyond that child… but then again. That was what he wished for.

Maybe, he wasn't really save as of yet. Maybe the hunter was just testing him or something like that. Eyes, could still be trying to solve the riddle as well… Why was he in such a hurry? If he had made a mistake because of this foolish trick of the hunter he would never forgive himself.

So he looked around some more. Testing out his logic, and if it was right. He wanted to be sure. That confidence should be well proven and backed up. It was a life he would loose.

_So… this is how death claims you…_

He made sure for the last time…as he approached the bridge…

_Coldness, much like what life was… _

Then starting to lift one ball after another, juggling it… and yet looking at the bridge ahead… It seemed like it was shaking… and the wind grew a little stronger. How very convenient.

_I feel… light…Kanone?_

He swore he saw him just beyond that wall with the small slits his eyes deemed worthy to open for him… Ah, but then again… he must be loosing his mind..

"Virtual reality…this is all it is…"

"Do you think so?"

A sudden explosion… racking the bridge

"I'll kill you if you don't hurry up…"

_Ayumu…hurry…PLEASE_

"Three balls, the riddle is…."

While walking slowly across the wooden bridge, he started to declare it. He couldn't wait any longer anymore….The tension build in him… so much of it…

"A way to transport all three of these… with only two hands… to the other side… without rolling it… because that would cause the bridge to detach… and without throwing any of them… cause that would cause the entire room to blow up…"

"Very good…"

"But too slow Narumi's little brother…"

"KANONE?"

He dropped all of them… and run to the other side… staring upwards. He couldn't make much out of the form… but … that voice had made the identity clear. As the bombs exploded… the walls started to break as well..

"You're INSANE…"

"A blade child… should be… for what we go through … Although, I thought this was so easy… Eyes could've solved it in a second…"

"Where is he?"  
"Either heaven or hell… depends on how they judge him…"

_**Why we're you so damned SLOW AYUMU**… I would never have taken that slow to save **MY** Eyes… never…._

"He's on the other room!"

Trying to find the door just beyond the falling debris… he saw particles of water flowing from little cracks now… His whole expression terrified now…

The huntress wasn't lying… eyes … had saved him first… and now… he was drowning on behalf of him…

"Don't think much on it… He didn't know who he'd be saving…"

The explosions grew… and the wall to the other broke… as the waters flowed freely now… he saw a silver haired figure just hanging on for life on the side of the door for his own exit…unmoving

**AND CUT ! NYAHAHAHAHHAA**


	6. Verse 6

**Disclaimer: ** What if I tell you, that I DO OWN IT? Anyone got a problem with that? XD Kidding!! OK?? I'm KIDDING!?!?

**Moi Memo: **I was put into deep thought quite actually, as to when… I would place this up for you guys… And then I thought again… And again… until it was October!

Yeah, hurray for all of you!!

This is finally over…

**Adele: **You know? You're really sadistic…

**Kris: **Oh, Am I?? Well you're just a made-up character!! HAH!!  
**Adele:** Not even properly made up! sniff Anyways here's the fiction…

**Kris: **What DO YOU MEAN NOT PROPERLY MADE UP! I'm working hard on that manga!! COME BACK HERE

**Adele:** I didn't go anywhere…--

Predetermined, Free… or not… 

I'm here … know this… and believe…

**Verse 6**

**Be Mine**

"You talk of him everyday as if he's the very meaning of life child!"

A little blush appeared immediately on the small child's cheeks as he eagerly sat by the huge kitchen table… legs ajar moving impatiently back and forth. As he sniffed just a bit… and tried to keep his eyes on the table a little shy of what he wanted to ask for

"It's not that! It's just… he really is something mother…!"

No, it wasn't just that… it was something more than that… even if he didn't know as a child… he came to realize that in the most twisted of ways possible

"I know, we watched him play several times now! And more than once because of your own eagerness to do so" The lady in apron laughingly replied

"I just want some… sort of riddle for him next time we meet…!"

"A riddle you say? Some sort of surprise you got for him?"

"No, I just…just want uhm—"

He saw the struggle in her little blade child… as he couldn't really voice out whatever reason he had in that mind of his. She too, sat close to her child stopping whatever preparations she was doing for early lunch… as she declared her riddle in a story teller's voice to let her child relax in her presence once again

"If water droplets would fall every minute…and double each time"

She started; as he was looking up from his former interest on the lines of the marble floors… he paid full attention to his mother as she continued.

"You mean like, 2, 4, 8… and so on??" The little child asked eagerly looking at her with a brightened expression on his face

"Exactly! And the water droplets… finally filled this… glass at exactly 12:00. The question is, when the glass was half-filled"

She looked at her child waiting for an answer, but instead he queried her

"When did it start falling into it?"

"That wouldn't really matter at all… You'd still know in the end… the actual time and exact minutes when the glass is half filled…It's really very easy"

"I… really don't know right now… Maybe I'll go ask… and he'd answer for me!"

Not even giving it a thought, he wanted to share it to his Eyes, but that would wait… he never really was able to do so… for a lot of somethings keep coming up, letting both forget about childhood… and what's left of it… after all, they were indeed cursed… and they did not have time for foolish puns and riddles… as the riddle was forgotten… as his childhood itself was lost…

"Well then, tell me the answer when you or your friend have it already…k?"

She asked comfortingly as he on the other hand ran with zeal towards their front gate… and towards wherever he might find his friend

End Flashback

"**Save him already**…" Voicing it out even though no one but the woman with him would hear

_Cause that's what I won't be doing… **not anymore**… No matter how much I want to… I can't _

"**EYES**?"

Pure horror … to what he saw before his own paralyzed form… why was he so damned slow in figuring out that simple riddle, why couldn't he have been a little more responsible… He knew who he would end up saving. Yet he still seemed to have slacked off… he really didn't know why, but he felt he had betrayed Eyes for some peculiar reason…as he started to walk towards him, trembling and still quite ashamed of himself

_If he dies, I'll have your head served up for your sister, Narumi. Because in the end it would be just one of your piddling little faults_

He still watched… from those glass panes even though the whole building was starting to crumble… the one-sided glass would indeed hide him besides that fact… and although he knew somewhat that his presence had been known already… He stayed and simply smiled, as he always did… but not for the same reasons…

_I always smiled… because I know you'd see me smiling… _

Nothing not a slight movement at all, what did he even expect from Eyes, anyways… a sort of welcoming hug after he had almost died for him? That was pretty stupid of him was it not?

"I… I'm so sorry…"

The other simply stood there… while he held on to the glass that separated him from the others… while his left hand tightened into a fist… clenched in all his agony… and all the want that he could never satisfy, at least not anymore. As the other girl just watched painfully… her whole expression in a sullen trance… staring at twisted Kanone…

He knelt just in front of him, and decided… that the other had indeed drowned (Thank you Mr. Obvious)… quickly removing the shirt from the other's chest… leaving him half naked and wet… as he tried to revive him… thinking on what best to do… frantic and still a little shaken as well…

"**CPR**"

He stated the words or rather letters confidently as of what he should be doing that very moment he stood there… but instead… he was just staring… simply just… gawking and blushing the faintest red, as he lost any regard for time right then… he saw what Kanone had always seen in his friend… and perhaps what he himself had always seen in Rutherford… but would deny it because of petty reasons like murder… and blackmail… He was locked in a deadly trance… until he once again noticed that the other wasn't moving at all when his stare started to move towards the flawless chest… and he reminded himself that this wasn't the time to drown the other with his drools because, he had to tell himself that the other was almost half-dead thanks to him…

He took a position right over Eyes' frail body, knees apart completely with the others legs in between his… and decided… right then… to save the other…finally determined and mind set at the task at hand…

As he took that position… he held the other's face with one hand and dug one into the array of hair just square in the back of Eyes' head and breathe in and placed his lips gently breathing the air into him… his eyes... gently opening… he would relish the sight, the proximity that was right then gone between the two of them… even for just this while… as he went back to his half sitting position on top of Eyes… he pushed the other's chest with two hands just so… as he had been taught to do… and once again… locked his own with the other's mouth… and did the pumped once again… as the other started to struggle beneath him as consciousness came back.. Trying to catch his breath although not frantically… and coughing out the water that he had knew entered his system

Narumi on top of him still… even though, he had obviously seen that the other was now doing just fine…

"Ayumu…"

Just one word, as his eyes were now completely opened in their natural graceful feline slits… it wasn't a tone of gratitude… just that same cold voice that always came out of him

Narumi…really had a strange look to him… not that worried nor normal expression of apathy like the other always held but instead he had a sad longing to his eyes… and an almost intimidating light to them as he held the others face once again in an almost caressing manner and it was almost a commanding touch in a sense as well… as the other tried desperately to stand somewhat confused by the other boy's actions… but couldn't for the other had pinned him down, completely overpowered, he was trapped like that before… Legs wantonly spread out, his shirtless chest exposed to the harsh air around them and yet warmth emanated directly from the other as he on the other hand was as cold as ice… his entire being screamed that he was tired… and he knew he wouldn't be able to move away or really do anything to stop this… and ….in all reality he really didn't feel the need to do that at all …even though he desperately pushed such thoughts away…

His eyes somewhat wide in just an instant mouth opening to complain and stop the other to inform him that he didn't need CPR anymore even though one could plainly see that this wasn't what the other had in mind…as Narumi slowly fitted his tongue into his… He struggled a little… trying desperately to push him away, squirming in the tight grasp he was stuck in

_I don't want this…please… not again…_

…. Yes he knew he could be betrayed once again and he would not stand for it, but for just a while those thoughts were dispersed easily… like water presented into flame… it vanished completely like it wasn't even there at all … as he closed his eyes and felt the warmth the other was completely offering to him…. Narumi's hand traveling down to the slim waist… and held him possessively…fingers tracing the unmarred back… as the other's hand laid limply on his sides… too tired for anything else…

_I would've never imagined …not at all…something this extravagant…as a prize…_

And from the glass beyond the two… he stood… and if ever…there was a time in his life he wanted to cry and just breakdown completely… this was one of those rare moments… He knew it would hurt, quite actually anticipated it by a mile… But he was not prepared for such hurt…he didn't think there'd be this much of it

_I knew… I would tell you the riddle… and I promised myself… it would accompany something…great…something… that would fit my ice prince_

He held on the glass just for a moment longer, his hands clawing at the mirror as it fell down slowly to his side… tracing the small form with his eyes as he could see just beyond… In the least, what Narumi didn't leave covered with his body

He held a sad smile… What he wanted…was done… and what he had hoped for…

_That I, would be replaced…_

_that in the end… You'd live on… _

_Because… you're not just some pathetic blade child Eyes… _

_You were mine… as I **am always yours**…_

_I promise you… _

_That somehow…_

_We can be together again… one day… _

_And I would bring that day to us both… _

_Even if that means our deaths… as for now…_

"Happy Valentine's … My Eyes …"

If ever… there was a day in Kanone's life… that he wished … he didn't have emotions…this would be one of those rare days…as his entire form stumbled down and felt so weak

As he fell to his knees… and stared at the blurring floor… hearing nothing but the faint explosions just outside… he felt a slight tugging… and he knew… this wasn't where it ends…

"Did you get to tell Eyes?"

"Hm?"

"The riddle you asked me to give you?"

"No, he had…somewhere else to go to…"

"Well, I'll give you a whole lot more if you'd like?"

"That would be nice!"

In the end he knew

He still had a lot of riddles he had to tell Eyes… not just this one…

Moi Memo: Hmm, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to put this one in… So I went ahead, and put this into a new… entire verse instead… !!  
Sort of … like … I dunno… XD

And If you have the time… please visit my gallery as well…

http://abaddon13. whole lot of thanks to all of you guys!! sniff And for those of you who wanted to kill me when I cut chapter … what chapter was that

Adele: psst it's five…

Kris: Chapter 5, well, thanks for not doing it…!!

Adele, Kris, and Saphiel: Ja ne!!


End file.
